Who wants it more
by The Amazing Ghost Musician
Summary: Lindsay and Beth are obsessed with a Louis Vuitton purse that both girls want. Unfortunately, only one of them could have that purse to themselves. So they finally have one way to settle it: CATFIGHT! Warning: Rated M for blood and catfight violence. Co-written with UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
**"Who Wants It More?"**

 **Rated M for strong language and strong catfight violence**

 **Disclaimer: I hereby do not own anything associated with the Total Drama series. The Total Drama series are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, this is gonna be my first fic here in the fandom, if not my first ever fic on this site. I also want to thank UltimateWarriorFan4Ever for helping me do this catfight fic. He gave me the privilege to post out these awesome catfight fics, just like you're gonna see one now. This fic of course will feature Lindsay and Beth brawling it out for a purse, much to your enjoyment. So enjoy!**

 **P.S.: All apologies if either Lindsay and Beth sound a little OOC, but trust me, it's actually really interesting this way.**

 **Chapter 1**

The White Pines Mall. The most expensive, most extravagant mall there ever was in Toronto. It had everything a shop-a-holic could ever ask for: A food court, a music store, a jewelry store, four coffee shops, a multi-plex, and to top it all off, a built-in rollercoaster, therefore making this mall a trendy hotspot for all to come.

Since it was a weekend, this gave Lindsay and her best friend Beth a lot of time to shop their hearts off. And wow, what a day they were having. Chowing down at some delicious Blizzards down at Dairy Queen, buying some expensive perfume at Sears, buying some new clothes down at Spencers, and even chowing down on some submarine sandwiches down at Subway.

Just 45 minutes later, Beth was walking around the mall with Lindsay on a full stomach.

"Oh, that Chicken, Bacon & Ranch melt was soooooo good!" Beth said, rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah, I have to say you do better having your own way then at Burger King." Lindsay nodded

"Yeah, I agree they are a bit stale." Lindsay nodded. "However, those Burger King's fries sound waaaaaaay good."

"Got that right, Linds." Beth nodded as well.

But as they kept on walking, they soon came to a stop when Beth noticed something to the right.

"Hey Lindsay, check it out!" Beth said.

"Where?" Lindsay replied, looking side to side.

"Over there!" Beth said, pointing to the right.

As Lindsay did, she took in one big gasp at the only thing she was looking at:

A huge Louis Vuitton purse.

It looked as brown and royal as leather, the words "L.V." shining together in platinum coloring, and its tan colored handles that looked more like rope but felt soft as silk. It was the most beautiful thing that Lindsay and Beth had ever seen.

"Whoa, that looks shiny!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"I know," Beth nodded. "You could fit a whole dog with that purse!"

"Maybe two dogs!" Lindsay exclaimed. "It's so adorable!"

As much as they wanted to gaze at it for much longer, disappointment set in as they soon found the price tag.

"Aw, what? It's $900?!" Beth gasped.

"Bummer," Lindsay groaned. "I would have wanted a dog to go with it. How much money do you have?"

Making sure, Beth checked her pockets, only to be filled more with disappointment.

"I only have 70 bucks." Beth groaned.

"Me too," Lindsay nodded. "If only I could get seven-hundred twenty more bucks, I could afford it. We might as well give up."

But before the two girls could even leave, one of the employees from the clothing store popped up with a "layaway" sign, which was displayed around the picture of the Louis Vuitton purse. Not to mention that the price tag came along with it, which was $150 with 6 easy payments. Knowing that both girls had enough money combined, Beth knew what she was thinking.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Beth suggested.

"We're getting a dog?" Lindsay shrugged.

"Well, I was thinking we could combine our money to buy the purse ourselves." The nerd suggested again.

"So, that means we're not getting a dog then?" Lindsay replied once more.

"Oh, boy..." Beth rolled his eyes as she took Lindsay's hand and entered the store.

 _ **A few hours later...**_

Both Lindsay and Beth finally came home to the apartment that they shared with the purse that they had bought on layaway. The two managed to put the purse by the coffee table, just to think of a solution of who was gonna get it first.

"Okay, we have our purse, now what?" Beth replied.

"Now we get one of those tea-cup chihuahuas so we can carry it in this purse." Lindsay suggested.

"What is it with the dogs, Linds?" Beth groaned. "I was suggesting who should look after this purse first."

"What do you think, Bertha?" The blonde replied.

"Well, since I looked at it first, I figured I keep it first." Beth suggested.

"But I paid for most of the money," Lindsay sternly pointed out. "So, basically I keep it."

"I think I should be the one to keep it first, since I laid my hand on it." Beth insisted.

"But it should be mine, knowing that it looks so shiny!" Lindsay insisted sternly.

"What does that have to do with it?" Beth groaned.

"I like how the light flashes in my eyes!" The dumb blonde exclaimed.

However, it started to become personal between the two women, resulting in a little bit of a shouting match. It all occurred when both Beth and Lindsay grabbed on to the purse.

"It's mine, Lindsay!" Beth shouted.

"No, it's mine!" Lindsay shouted back.

"You let go!"

"No, you let go!"

"YOU!"

"NO, YOU!"

Neither Beth or Lindsay were letting go of the purse. By now, it was nothing more than a tug-of-war between both friends. They both grabbed onto the strap so hard, the purse was nearly coming close to ripping to shreds. The two admitted they wouldn't want that expensive purse being ripped off, that's for sure.

It was already getting personal and between the two.

"Let go of the purse, Bertha..." Lindsay's teeth clenched in anger.

"No... you let go of the purse, Linds..." Beth clenched back.

"I see this is never gonna get us nowhere, huh?" Lindsay replied. "Looks like we might have to fight for it!"

"Agreed." Beth nodded. "Ready to make the first shot, Lindsay?"

Somehow, Lindsay was being dared to hit her best friend. What's more insane than that, she was being dared to hit her best friend with glasses, no doubt! The dumb was very hesistant to do the unthinkable. But would she even think about it?

Would she even think about getting in that first shot?

She would.

But she had another idea.

"Hey Beth, you kinda have dirt on your shoes." Lindsay said as he pointed at his friend's feet.

Curious, Beth pointed down only to have Lindsay kick at her.

But before she can however...

...

...

...Beth grabbed her by the leg!

"Ha, you really thought you had me there, didn't ya?" Beth snarled.

"Yeah, but this one did!" Lindsay snapped back.

Suddenly, Lindsay used her other leg to kick Beth right in the head. And then knocked her down with a leg sweep. While Beth was down, the dumb blonde took her sweet time by slapping her friend right in the face. After only the fifth slap, Beth managed to catch the sixth slap, and used her legs to wrap Lindsay's neck around in a gogoplata chokehold. Beth starts squeezing her arms tight on Lindsay's neck as the dumb blonde tries to break free.

Luckily, she does break free by nailing Beth with one of her forearms. While Beth attempted to recover from the hit, Lindsay locked her arms around Beth, trapping her in a very tight sleeperhold. She flexed her arm out, increasing the strangulation. The wannabe tried desperately to get Lindsay off of her, but the dumb blonde clung onto her like a spider monkey.

Feeling her vision fade away, Beth tried to reach far enough for something to hit Lindsay with, but unfortunately, it was no good. She fell down on her knees, choking and gasping for air. So far, Lindsay had her beat.

Or did she?

Fighting back, Beth managed to get a second wind, reaching far enough for her to rake Lindsay right in the eyes. The blonde finally let her go as she rubbed her eyes just to get her vision back. Beth on the other hand, took a minute to catch her air back.

But before the nerd could strike back, Lindsay recovered fast enough to catch Beth with a leg sweep, knocking her down again. With her vision fully restored, Lindsay crashed down on top of Beth's lap, displaying quite a vicious and evil smirk.

"Get ready for this..."

With Beth pinned down without any escape, Lindsay pressed her DDD-cup boobs all over Beth's face, smothering her hard.

So hard, in fact, it was already making her hard to breathe. Beth was fighting out as hard as she could, but with the way Lindsay was spinning her glorious chest around her face, it was already making her weak around her body.

So far, it was already about 5 minutes since Lindsay still held her chest around Beth's face. With no escape however...

...

...

...Beth tapped out!

"Haha!" Lindsay exclaimed. "I knew I'd win!"

The dumb blonde finally managed to get herself off of Beth, so she could catch some air.

"Glad to see you finally gave up," Lindsay smirked. "That purse is as good as mine."

"The hell it is!" Beth exclaimed as she got back up.

As soon as Lindsay was recovering...

 _*BAM!*_

Beth tackled her friend to the ground viciously! And to make things rough, she grabbed the back of Lindsay's head and started banging it up and down on the floor. To ease the pain, Lindsay successfully monkey-flipped Beth as a way to escape. She then got back up to her feet, only to grab Beth by her head and bang her head on the counter repeatedly.

With Beth in a state of confusion, Lindsay started throwing punch after punch to her friend's face, bruising her a little. Desperate to defend herself, Beth found a way to block Lindsay's punches by giving a series of headbutts.

"OW! OW! OW!" Lindsay yelped between hits.

The headbutts was starting to become very effective as blood started leaking out through Lindsay's forehead. It was only a little smidge of blood that she lost, but it didn't bother her none as she managed to block one of Beth's headbutts. In retaliation, Lindsay started nailing headbutts of her own to her best friend's head, as some blood started leaking out Beth's forehead.

Despite being a little woozy from the blood, Beth let go of Lindsay, in an attempt to reach the sink just to wipe the small ounce of blood off of her. Unfortunately, she didn't go far as Lindsay kneed Beth right in the back, forcing her body to collide with the wall. While Beth was down for the time being, Lindsay used a wet towel to wipe the blood off. As Beth got up, Lindsay used the towel as a whip. The towel proved very effective as small cuts began appearing around Beth's arms and parts of her face. It stung so much for Beth, it was almost like a dense paper cut.

Before Beth could do anything to fight back, Lindsay wrapped the towel around her neck and began choking Beth out. The nerd tried desperately to break free, but Lindsay managed to tighten the towel into circles, increasing the strangulation so that the pressure could be added to Beth's neck. Yet, it was a mistake for the dumb blonde as Beth managed to flip Lindsay over on her back.

While Lindsay went down, Beth leapt up...

...

...

...and sat on Lindsay's chest, pinning her to the floor.

Beth then rubbed her curvaceous butt in Lindsay's face, just to make her suffocate a little. However, Lindsay managed to see a broom sitting meters away from her body. Reaching it as far as she could, Lindsay grabbed the broom and nailed Beth right in the head with it.

"Owwww, what the hell...?" Beth cried out in pain.

As she rubbed that little spot on her head, Lindsay took the broom that she had and hit Beth straight in the crotch. She stumbled back from the impact as a result. While Lindsay prepared to hit her with the broom again, the nerd somehow caught the broom and knocked Lindsay right in the head. With Lindsay down and out, Beth once again rushed in and landed her ass over Lindsay's face.

She pressed that booty as hard as she could all over the blonde, who was trying very hard to fight back. As an insult to injury, Beth started rubbing that luscious ass all over her friend's face, leaving her unable to breathe for the time being.

"How does it feel, Lindsay?" Beth spoke down to her. "You rubbed your chest in my face, now I'm doing the same to you with my ass!"

Beth kept doing that to Lindsay for a good five minutes. Knowing that her entire body was weak as it was...

...

...

...she tapped out.

"Haha! YES!" Beth declared in victory. "I won!"

Finally letting Lindsay go, Beth got back up and celebrated her victory, just to rub it in Lindsay's face.

"Looks like the purse is mine," Beth said in a sing-songy way. "Read it and weep!"

"Read this, bitch!" Lindsay shouted as she kicked Beth right between her legs.

Beth screamed like a giant airhorn as a result. As she cried in pain, Lindsay followed it up with a nice swift knee lift in the kisser. As Beth stumbled back again, Lindsay grabbed her friend by that ponytail and started dunking Beth's head in the sink, drowning her with water. However, Beth managed to counter, sending Lindsay's head into the water as retaliation. But it would only be for seconds until Lindsay countered back, dunking Beth's head straight into the water.

After only holding her head in the water for about three minutes, Lindsay got Beth's face out of the water, throwing her hard to the floor. Beth was unable to fight back as a result of her spitting the water out and catching her breath. Before Beth could even think about taking a break, Lindsay managed to slide in and lock her legs around Beth's neck, squeezing them tightly.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't be for long as Beth grabbed the same broom she had hit Lindsay with. With the force of a bullet, Beth whacked Lindsay in the head, escaping for the time being. As Lindsay started recovering from the broom hit, Beth started wrapping the entire broom pole around Lindsay's neck, choking the life out of her.

Beth had the hold locked in for nearly about a minute, which was enough for Lindsay's face to turn blue. She was quickly running out of air and out of consciousness. Before Beth could knock her out for good, Lindsay managed to get a hold of Beth's glasses.

This finally let the nerd off of Lindsay, rendering her blind for the time being.

"My glasses!" Beth cried out. "I can't see my glasses!"

"I'm sorry, you mean these glasses?" Lindsay said, holding her best friend's glasses in hand. "The one _I'm_ actually about to break?"

"You wouldn't dare..." Beth scowled vengefully.

But before she could react, Lindsay dropped Beth's glasses to the ground, and then...

*CRASH!*

She broke them.

"Oops, sorry about your glasses!" Lindsay exclaimed. "They were old news anyway. It's about the contacts now!"

"Ah, how dare you?!" Beth gasped as she swung at her.

But apparently, Beth didn't seem to land a punch. This made Lindsay take the opportunity to unload some punches and kicks onto Beth's entire body. Her hard kicks coming from her cowboy boots forced Beth to cough up blood from her mouth. While Beth was coughing up blood, Lindsay went to extremes by ripping off Beth's whole top, exposing her bra.

But just to make things even, Beth ripped off Lindsay's skirt in retaliation. However, she soon realized that Lindsay has ripped her top off, so she tries to cover her bra. That proved to be a huge weakness for Beth as Lindsay charged at her friend with a spear. With the rage of a bull, Lindsay charged at Beth with punch after punch. She tried her best to block her friend's punches, but without her glasses to see with, she couldn't avoid them. Not finished with Beth just yet, Lindsay backed her friend towards the wall and started her with a series of knees to the gut.

Once again, Beth could hardly see again. She tried to catch Lindsay's leg, but her knees was so fast, Beth couldn't have time to react. Lindsay was really showing Beth how tough she could really be with hits like that. After taking over 30 knees to her gut, Beth fell to the floor and held her stomach. She started coughing and hacking so much, she felt like vomiting.

But Lindsay wasn't done with her. She ended up ripping off Beth's pants, revealing her very pink panties. Beth continued to fight back, but due to the damage she was taking, she couldn't. She was barely breathing at all.

Not showing any compassion at all for Beth, Lindsay took her friend's pink pants and wrapped it around her friend's neck. However, using the last of her strength, Beth instantly managed to break free by using her own pants to flip Lindsay over on her back. Showing Lindsay who was boss around her, she took off Lindsay's own tanktop (revealing her red bra, mind you) and wrapped around the dumb blonde's neck, choking her in the process.

Just like last time, she spun the shirt over like a towel, increasing strangulation around the head. So far, Lindsay's entire head had turned deep blue for a second time. With no other option, Lindsay took off one of her high heels and nailed Beth right in the head with it making her let go. Lindsay then put her high heel back on her foot, while at the same time, the wound started coming back around Beth's forehead again.

As she felt that trinkle of blood, Lindsay snuck up behind and hopped on her shoulders, flipping Beth over with a reverse hurricanrana! The top of Beth's head hit the floor hard, making her neck feel a lot stiff than ever. As Beth held her head in pain, Lindsay grabbbed her by the ponytail again and started dragging her to another room.

To be honest, that room was Lindsay's bedroom. The dumb blonde decided to take things hardcore by pulling some of Beth's hair. With the force of a Texas-sized tornado, Lindsay threw Beth into her dresser. While the nerd wrenched her back, Lindsay took Beth's head and banged it on the dresser door repeatedly. She tried to fight back like always, but Lindsay was banging her head on the dresser door so fast she couldn't stop it.

Using last of her strength, Beth kicked Lindsay right in the groin, which got her off.

"Auuuugh!" The blonde groaned in pain.

As Lindsay fell back to hold her groin, Beth rubbed her head so she can get back in this fight. The attractive blonde sat up, only to have Beth come running in with a knee smash to her face.

Before Beth could take advantage though, Lindsay surprised her with an uppercut to her face. Worst of all, that uppercut busted up Beth's nose pretty hard, which was more than enough to send her nose running with blood. She stumbled back looking all dizzy from that last uppercut she took. So far, the fight had gone on for an half hour. Lindsay still looked fresh despite her having only a few bruises on her. Beth on the other hand, took way too much damage as a result. She was all covered in bruises, a bloody nose, a black eye, bloody lips, her hair was messed up, all her clothes were ripped of.

Taking advantage of this, Lindsay ripped off Beth's bra and panties, making her friend completely naked. Beth couldn't even manage to cover herself because of the pain she was in. Knowing that she had this battle in the bag, Lindsay decided to finally finish Beth off, once and for all.

So she tossed Beth near the bed, picked Beth up by her head, and wrapped her legs around Beth's neck for a Figure 4 Headscissors. With her legs locked in, she began choking her out.

Beth tried desperately to fight back, but the damage was too much for her to overcome. Lindsay continued to squeeze her legs on her best friend's neck, making her face turn blue. Lindsay's legs became so tight that not even the very tip of Beth's fingers can get through them.

"So, had enough now?" Lindsay replied.

Beth knew that she wasn't going to let go of this chokehold. Only until she let Lindsay have the purse, then she would let go. With no other choice, Beth finally starts to tap out.

"Lindsay, I give up!" Beth gagged.

"What's that, Berta?"

"I quit, I quit, I quit!" The nerd shouted. "You can have the purse to yourself!"

"You see Bella, all you needed to do is say the purse was mine in the first place and we would have never had this fight." Lindsay smirked. "What you didn't know about me is that my legs can be as tight as a snake."

Lindsay then continued to tighten her legs harder, which only made Beth tap out faster. She was hoping that Lindsay would let her go, but shockingly, that wasn't the case.

"Lindsay, please..." Beth gasped. "Let me go."

"Awwwwww, that's so sweet of you Bella to beg me." Lindsay said, feigning compassion for his friend. "Too bad that I'm not done choking you with my legs."

"WHAT?!" The nerd shouted.

"I'm too busy having fun here, so I'll let you in for a little longer." The blonde winked.

"But, Lindsay..." Beth croaked. "I can't take...much more."

"Don't resist. Just relax..." Lindsay said, shushing her.

Beth continues to tap for her life, but it was only making Lindsay's legs go tighter.

"Tapping isn't going to help you Berta, each tap you make it go on a minute longer." Lindsay said, threatening her. "And since you've continue to tap, I'm going to make this go on for another half hour."

By now, Lindsay was squeezing her so hard, Beth was leaking out more blood from her forehead due to the pressure. Lindsay sees some blood coming out Beth's mouth, but she wasn't letting go that easy. The scene was looking more gruesome and graphic like a violent grindhouse film.

"Ackkkkkkk, Lindsay..." Beth coughed uncontrollably. "Please, stop... it hurts..."

Somehow, the damage that Lindsay was seeing became too great, she finally broke it up in Beth's total pity. Of course, she decided to shrug it off and continue to make her hold on Beth's neck like a stranglehold.

"How does it feel, Berta?" Lindsay asked her.

"Lindsay, I can't breathe..." Beth said, nearly losing her voice.

"Good, I'm just about done," Lindsay smirked. "In the next 20 minutes, of course."

Beth continued to gag and choke like a snake choking her to death. Lindsay definitely had no compassion or decency for her friend whatsoever. But whatever it took to get her hands on that purse.

"Hey Beth, hope you don't mind but I'm going to take a selfie on my phone of this moment." The blonde chuckled evilly.

"Lind... I... gaaaaaagh..." The nerd croaked.

"I'll take that as a yes, then."

With an evil smirk, Lindsay took a selfie of her and a bloodied, choked Beth altogether.

"Thanks for allowing me to take this selfie, I'm going to cherish this day for a long time."

"I..."

Beth's face had completely turned blue.

She lost enough oxygen to get her unconscious. Lindsay continued to squeeze her legs tightly on Beth's neck not caring if she's going to faint. Or perhaps, not even caring if she died.

After five minutes of wobbling around, Lindsay put in one really tight and final squeeze on the nerd's neck. Beth had finally blacked out, bleeding profusely. Even some of her blood was trinkling down on Lindsay's legs. Lindsay looked disgusted that Beth would do that, so she finally let her half-dead friend go as Beth's unconscious body fell to the floor laid out.

Lindsay yet again took another selfie as she stood tall on top of a unconscious naked Beth.

"That was fun, wasn't it, Betty?" Lindsay asked her.

Unfortunately for Lindsay, Beth didn't respond one bit. She was still breathing, but she was K.O. cold. Her head hurt severely as if she took on a head-on collision with a Ferrari. The nerd spazzed out of control as some of the the blood began flowing all through her entire face. Lindsay would have called 911, but she decided to save it for another time.

"Looks like I get the purse for myself," Lindsay smirked as she got off the bed. "You enjoy your nap here Berta, I'm gonna go get my new purse ready and then I'm gonna take a shower. I can't wait to humiliate you soon enough. Ta ta!"

After she waved bye to her friend, Lindsay shut her bedroom door, leaving Beth almost half-dead through the floor. The humiliation that Beth was gonna suffer for this would definitely begin to haunt her for as long as she would ever feel for life.

 **Yeah, this took catfight to a whole new level of violence. Now that we have the catfight, what will Lindsay do to humiliate Beth next chapter? I'm sure whatever happens, it's not gonna end well for Beth regardless. You'll just have to watch and find out for sure.**

 **Until then, please sure to leave a feedback! Snoochie-boochies!**


End file.
